Sunlight
by Heartache14
Summary: Why was it that now nothing else mattered? Why was it that the last twelve months didn't even seem real? Now that he was here in my arms again, why was it that nothing felt painful or dark anymore?


A/N: Yay, another oneshot! This one randomly popped in my head while I was chilling on the bed, so I hopped up and typed it up real quick! This piece is kinda sad, but I think you'll enjoy it. Surprisingly enough, it's all in Kaito's POV.

**Disclaimer:** Heartache-chan does not own Vocaloid.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Len-kun was cold.<p>

In all the time that I'd known him, I couldn't recall Len ever feeling cold. He always held such penetrating warmth in his small gentle hands, eager to share his warmth with others through hugs and smiles and kind words. And yet, as I reached out and touched him, the chill of his hand bit me to the core.

I stepped closer to the hospital bed that Len rested on. It was all so white, such a bland paleness swallowing up the room. Even Len seemed pallid. Those beautiful aquamarine eyes remained hidden by porcelain eyelids. There wasn't a faint peach color against his cheeks. He didn't seem as bright, which was strange to me. Len had always been like sunlight.

But not now.

I wanted to paint the entire place yellow, just for him.

I finally settled into the chair next to his bed. My eyes refused to move away from Len. It seemed that the sight of his face and that tiny incessant beeping of the heart monitor was the only thing that still kept me grounded. The only thing that kept me from falling apart and screaming. The only thing that kept me from losing it.

There were bruises on his face. A dark purple splotch on his cheek. A large cut above his eyebrow. I could see a faint trail of fist-sized marks against his neck. I didn't want to think about what sort of damage was on the rest of his body.

As I took all of this in, only one word spun itself repeatedly through my mind: _Why?_

Why Len?

It was ironic, in a macabre sort of way. Len always begged his sister not to wander around alone at night. It was dangerous, and there were people who could hurt her. And yet, Len hadn't heeded his own advice. Even still, this wasn't his fault.

Why Len? Why would anyone want to hurt him. It wasn't as though he'd been looking for trouble; he'd been minding his own business. I could just picture Len walking down the street, sweetly smiling at any strangers he passed, unwittingly sharing his warmth. He was like sunlight, after all; he couldn't help it.

So why? Why would anyone…why would a stranger feel the need to hurt him? I knew that there were awful people in the world – people who stole and killed and tortured just because they could. Still, Len was just an innocent and beautiful child. How could anyone be so horrible as to bruise him and break him? He never hurt anyone. He never did anything wrong. He just smiled and loved.

Why?

Through the closed door, I could make out the sound of Rin crying. In my mind, I could practically see her collapsed against Miku, sobbing, fists clenched in retribution for her broken brother. My free hand tightened against my pants leg. I think I understood every single thing she felt.

I felt Len's hand twitch in mine. I held my breath, my soul on the edge of hope.

Nothing. Len didn't open his eyes. Carefully, I raised his hand to my lips. I pressed the tips of his fingers against my mouth once, then twice.

* * *

><p>A year passed.<p>

It was snowing as I trudged through the hospital doors, kicking ice from my shoes. I nodded to one of the nurses who'd grown used to seeing me. As I walked up to Len's door, the smile on my face grew wider.

"Happy birthday, Len."

He didn't speak. This was nothing new.

It had been over a year since I'd last seen Len's eyes, which terrified me. I constantly forced myself to conjure up a picture of them in my head, but each time it was so hazy and I was so afraid of forgetting them. I couldn't lose that, anything but that.

Over twelve months. I'd been in this hospital everyday for over twelve months.

Everyday before I left, Miku would ask me why. Why was I doing this to myself? Why was I torturing myself like this? Some days she'd even say, "Len wouldn't want this, Kaito."

This infuriated me. How would she know what Len would want? How would any of us? Len was in a coma and had been in one for over twelve months.

I couldn't leave him by himself. What if he's scared? What if he thinks I'm trying to abandon him? What if he wakes up? What if I start to forget the other things, like the shapes of his mouth or how pretty his hair is?

"I brought you a present, Len-kun." I pulled the gift out of my coat pocket and cradled it in my hands. "It's a music box. It's yellow and shaped like a heart; I saw it and immediately thought of you. I wanted to get you a kitten originally, but…" I trailed off, afraid to speak.

I placed the music box next to Len's hospital bed and flipped it open. I pulled off my glove and took Len's hand as a soft lullaby filled the room. His thin fingers gently squeezed my hand, but he did not awaken.

* * *

><p>I didn't realize that I'd fallen asleep until I felt something pressing against my hand. Through my sleep-muddled haze, I could hear a soft voice calling my name. "Kaito! Kaito!"<p>

My groggy blue eyes fluttered open, and I looked around in confusion. My gaze finally landed on Len.

Aquamarine. A deep pure sparkling color that could hold my attention like no other. A sweet aquamarine blue with flecks of an even deeper blue within.

This was the color of Len's eyes.

For the first time in over twelve months, I felt that I could breathe again. Len smiled at me, his cheeks filling with color. His lips were just as they'd always been, such pretty rosy hue.

I hoped to God that I wasn't sleeping, because surely if I woke up and saw that this wasn't real, I'd fall apart.

"Len," I murmured, equal parts hopeful and frightened, "are you finally awake?"

He slowly reached up and gently caressed a hand against my face. And I knew. All of this was real.

His hand was warm.

I couldn't stop myself. I immediately stood up and embraced him, showering him in kisses and tender words. For the first time in a year, I got to hear his breathless giggles and adorable lilting voice. As I trailed my fingers through his golden hair, only one word trailed through my thoughts.

Why?

Why was it that now nothing else mattered? Why was it that the last twelve months didn't even seem real? Now that he was here in my arms again, why was it that nothing felt painful or dark anymore? Why was he so wonderful and loving and warm, like so much sunlight? Why did he love me?

Why Len?

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, I know that was kinda sad, but it could've been MUCH worse! For awhile I contemplated killing Len, but I just couldn't do it! Gahh! Len, why must you always suffer in my fics? TT_TT

This actually makes me think of something I told my friend one time (she also writes fanfiction). We torture our favorite characters. In my case this is definitely true. My favorite characters always get raped or almost die or something. Sorry, Len; you will probably suffer much more in my stories.

So I'm here rambling at the end of this random oneshot rather than updating _Remnants_ and my other bunches of stories. Shame on me. You all have permission to beat me with eggplants. -_-

SEE YA NEXT TIME!

(Oh, and before anyone asks, this will stay a oneshot! I will not be randomly continuing it or writing a sequel. I've got a lot on my plate right now, and another angsty BananaIce story is the last thing I need! Though I will be starting another one soon…:p)


End file.
